


Sin

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fire play, Insanity, M/M, Rape, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan makes the mistake of going head-on against Lunatic in a dark alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, what did I write? THIS is what happens when I write fluffy dere-dere all day. My brain snaps and throws out something like this.
> 
> Well.
> 
> Written as part of my Birthday Presents for All challenge on Tumblr. Anon wanted YurixIvan. Anon has got it.

Ivan felt his suit fracture as he hit the wall, but it was nothing compared to the feeling in his ribs. He struggled gamely to his feet and was knocked back by another blast of blue-green flames, hotter than anything he’d felt working next to Fire Emblem. He couldn’t breathe, there was no oxygen, and the heat was a physical force smacking him down into the pavement.

Lunatic stood over him, silhouetted against a crimson moon. His head tilted at an odd angle, his back arched sinuously at another. “Your concept of justice is foolish. You pop up where you are unneeded and unwanted, and call that justice.”

Ivan gasped for breath, sweat dripping down his face, soaking into the fabric at his neck. It hurt, god, it hurt to breathe, and there was no air left for words. He couldn’t even stand. He tried to get to a seated position, but Lunatic’s flames bore him brutally down to the ground again.

 _At least they escaped_ , he thought with relief. _And the others will be back soon._ No one else had noticed Lunatic step out of the shadows after the arrest—but then, that was where Ivan had been hiding. _Waiting_ , he corrected himself. He’d been waiting for the right moment for a surprise attack, and he’d gotten it. Just not against the kidnappers.

Lunatic had lashed out with that crossbow of his, and there’d been no time to scream, no time to alert one of the heroes who could actually have _done_ something. There’d only been time to launch himself at the madman and ruin his aim.

Somehow, none of the others had heard the scuffle. They’d retreated, content in a job well done, not even realizing that Ivan was still in the shadows. Well, he had no one to blame for that but himself.

“You don’t act like even those who call themselves agents of justice. You are weak, pathetic. True justice has no sponsor but the division of sinner and righteous.”

Anger fueled Ivan’s body, gave him wind to speak. “And the judge is you? You’re no more righteous than any other murderer! You’re a hypocrite! You should just kill yourself, if you’re so high and mighty!”

Lunatic bent oddly, moved fast as a snake, until his palm-faced mask was less than an inch from Ivan’s. His cape is a parody of a true hero’s cape; it’s oddly shaped and wrapped for the protection of the wearer, not to cut the kind of figure that’s reassuring to the people of the city.

“Hypocrite?” Little trails of flame licked out from his eyes, and Ivan lost the will to speak. He lost everything but his terror and his certainty that it should be _someone else_ , because Ivan’s never stood a chance against a NEXT like Lunatic. “You speak of hypocrisy. What of you, little ninja? Little shapeshifter?”

*

 _Lunatic wanted to hurt the young man enough that he understood._

 _Yuri knew what it was like to be disgusted by his own power. Back before. Now he had Lunatic. Now there was nothing to fear, because he was Lunatic, and Lunatic could not be afraid._

 _*_

Something about Lunatic’s voice made every bone in Ivan’s body shiver uncontrollably. He tried to get away, tried to run—crawl—anything—but one of Lunatic’s long-fingered hands pressed gently down on his chest and _burned_.

“Have you ever captured a criminal that was sentenced to the death penalty?”

 _Oh god, it hurts, it burns, please make it stop, please_

“Delivering a criminal to that justice is the same as killing him yourself. You’re only making a judge do the dirty work. Is that justice? Even that murderer is given years before death, years when he can walk around and eat and boast of his crimes. Is that your justice, little shapeshifter?”

Lunatic tore off Ivan’s helmet and mask, and the young man was left blinking in the red light of the moon. His face was streaked with sweat and tears, and he could feel the shiny sting of a burn on his chest. “K-kill me,” he choked out.

“Why? Do you deserve justice at my hands?”

Ivan shut his eyes, ashamed. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m not a hero. I try to be, though. And a hero isn’t afraid to d-die at the hands of a villain.”

*

 _Judge Yuri knew the boy was right. He remembered heroes, before their silver tarnished. He remembered the way they would drink to fallen friends and pretend they weren’t going to be the next one._

 _Lunatic was no hero to cower and hide from the spectre of death._

 _Lunatic had nothing to fear from the shadow._

*

Lunatic’s face came back to his, this time with that painted mouth at his ear. “You think me a villain?”

“You said murderers are sinners. You’ve murdered a lot of people.”

“If you could save a hostage by dying in her place, would you?”

The question was so confusing, so unexpected, that Ivan didn’t have time to think. “Yes,” he said automatically. “Of course. Any hero would.”

Lunatic’s hand flared again, and another palm-sized piece of armor was incinerated. Ivan started to scream, but the other gloved hand went over his mouth, silencing his cries. Still at his ear, Lunatic whispered, “If I can preserve justice by taking that sin into myself, I gladly will. I have heard the voice of Thanatos, and it speaks to me. I do as it bids. I will _never_ look back.”

It hurt, it _hurt_. Lunatic hissed judgments into his ear, pronouncements, damnations, and burned through the armor as if it were nothing. It hurt, but Ivan knew the wounds were small and superficial, nothing like what Jake had given him. It lasted for an eternity, and where _were_ the others? And why was he still relying on them to save him? He wanted to be a hero, didn’t he? Maybe being a Hero meant being killed by a villain.

 _Be strong, Ivan. Don’t beg for your life. Don’t give him the satisfaction._

Lunatic’s body was contorted strangely, all curves and _wrong_ angles and unfamiliar fabric. His own suit had fallen to pieces, leaving him naked and twitching on the ground.

*

 _Lunatic looked down at the boy, so pretty, so young, so innocent. He was the kind of boy Judge Yuri would lust after._

 _Did lust after._

 _Busy, Yuri. He’s a Hero._

 _Lusted._

 _Wanted._

 _Not now. Later. Let Lunatic leave before the other Heroes come back. Find him as Judge Yuri._

 _Lust._

 _Dry those eyes—pretty eyes._

 _Bite those lips._

 _Lunatic is busy._

 _Please. Just a little taste. Then let him go before more Heroes come back. We—I—you—I don’t hunt Heroes._

*

Ivan saw an opening, and took it. He struck out hard with the heel of his hand, twisted like an eel, and writhed free of Lunatic’s confining arms. He was free. He ran for cover, knowing his communicator was lost or melted or otherwise beyond repair, just praying he could get somewhere with a phone before—

“Only sinners try to escape justice. You must accept the will of Thanatos.”

Ivan knew he had nothing left, no vestiges of energy, no tricks, and waited to die. The wall of flames would throw him against the wall, or incinerate him on the spot. He wondered if there would be enough of him to bury, and realized he didn’t really care.

Except the flames didn’t come. Instead, the sleek, angular figure of Lunatic was flush behind him, drove him up against the wall.

*

 _Let me taste him. Let me have him._

 _He should be punished. Lunatic knew the boy needed to be punished._

 _Let me._

*

Gloved fingers shook as they pressed Ivan against the wall, digging into the flesh of his sides, his hips, his ribcage. He gasped in surprise as the hands moved to his thighs and _squeezed_. “N-no! I don’t—“

“Shh,” Lunatic says in his ear, but it’s different. There’s less of an echo, less reverberation that he feels in his bones instead of hearing. “Just let me.”

 _Why? Because it’s better than death?_ Ivan considered for a moment, then decided that it was, in fact, better than death, which he’d thought entirely certain until a few moments earlier.

He could feel the rough fabric of Lunatic’s suit brushing against his aching body, rubbing his skin raw, as the brick wall in front of him did the same. Lunatic’s hands never stopped moving over his body, one of them darting down to rub his cock.

*

 _Hungry, so hungry for a boy like this one._

 _Lunatic knew it was stupid. Weak or not, this boy was a Hero. He had connections, if not skills, and friends that were willing to die for him._

 _I won’t hurt the boy. I just need to taste him. I need to have him. Please._

 _As long as Yuri was quick, Lunatic thought it might work out all right._

*

Ivan’s legs were kicked apart, and he reorganized his limbs in a hurry. He wasn’t ready, wasn’t mentally prepared for anything like this, wasn’t physically prepared either. The wall was cool and uncompromising against his forehead.

He could feel the weapons Lunatic strapped to his legs along the back of his thigh, and—and the hardness of the villain, pressed against his buttocks. Lunatic’s hips snapped forward, and Ivan found himself crushed painfully against the wall.

In a heartbeat, he went from praying the other Heroes would find him to praying no one found him until after. He didn’t think he could look any of them in the fact if they’d seen—

He heard a soft, fabric-based noise, and felt the tip of a hard cock bump against his thigh. He sucked in a breath, contemplating making a last run for it while Lunatic was otherwise occupied. Quick stock of his body told him he wouldn’t get very far.

*

 _Yuri needed._

 _Yuri took._

*

Ivan bit his lip until it bled, choked off a cry as Lunatic shoved deep inside of him. It was too much, far too much, far more than he had been used to long ago. This wasn’t Edward, who knew his body better than Ivan did himself, who made little jokes and tugged at his hair during blowjobs. This was a crazed murderer, fucking him against a brick wall.

Ivan bit back a groan.

And damned if it didn’t feel _good_.

*

 _Yuri wanted more._

 _He slammed his hips deep into that lovely, pliant body, wringing gasps and moans from the boy._

 _Pretty pretty moans._

 _Yuri wanted more. He wanted to taste._

 _Lunatic knew it was stupid._

*

“Don’t turn around.”

The voice was harsh, demanding, and the pace didn’t slow. Ivan had no energy to spare even to nod, and who would have thought that Lunatic would fill him so _nicely_? He was thick and hard, and too big to be comfortable, and the pain of it made Ivan’s cock swell.

 _Oh hell, there’s something wrong with me._

“Don’t turn around,” the voice said again, but this time it was different. It didn’t echo like it had before.

A hot wet tongue swiped over Ivan’s neck, and he shuddered. Something clattered to the floor—long hairs brushed over his shoulders, his back—something in the back of his mind knew what had happened—and Ivan did _not_ care.

He was beyond pain, beyond shame, beyond anything but giving him over to what pleasure he could take from the man behind him. He felt like a wild creature of _want_ and _need_ , and Lunatic was digging fingertips into his soft flesh until bruises formed.

“Do you feel it?” the voice, oddly familiar without the mask, was close enough that he felt lips move against his ear. “Do you feel the power of justice? Do you hear the voice of Thanatos?”

*

 _Lunatic thought it was important to remind Yuri why they were doing this._

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up._

 _*_

“I—“ Ivan shut his eyes and groaned as the madman hit that spot deep inside, the one that made the world go white. “I—oh, please—“

He’d been teased before about being a beggar during sex, and he didn’t care then or now. “Please,” he said again, not caring what it would look like, sound like.

Lunatic takes him. There’s no other word for the brutal possession he takes with every thrust of his hips, every lick and swipe and bite of Ivan’s neck, every stroke of those gloved fingers over his aching cock.

It will kill him, probably, but he thought he was going to die anyway, and it’s better to go from sex than fire, and maybe this is punishment for all that rape hentai he’s watched over the years.

*

 _Need him._

 _Bury myself in him._

 _Fill him._

 _Leave everything. Take everything. Make him mine._

*

Lunatic made a strange whimpering noise, and scalding heat filled Ivan’s world for a moment. The villain stroked his cock once, twice, three more times, and Ivan came against the wall, painting the dark brick.

A brush of long hairs.

A few ragged breaths, drawn too fast.

The scrape of something against metal.

Flames roared to life close by, and Ivan didn’t even flinch. When he opened his eyes, Lunatic was gone, as though he’d never been.

It took Ivan nearly an hour to work up the strength to move from the deserted alley. By that time, he was only half-conscious of what was happening around him, but he calmed down after a bath and a little food.

“BEEEEEP!” His spare communicator sparkled into life from his bedside table. Ivan checked the date, then flipped it off.

It was a good thing he’d showered. He had an appointment with Judge Petrov in less than an hour.


End file.
